Flicker of Light
by MizukixXxAzuki
Summary: With her uncontrollable powers, Kagome is locked in a prison hidden in Reikai. A flicker of light was her savior. Or so she thought. Rated T for language. Soon Yus/Kag
1. Prologue

Kagome awoke with a dull, throbbing pain her head. It felt like someone was pounding her head with a hammer. 'Where am I?' The room Kagome was in, was damp, cold, and hard. Rusty metal chains bonded Kagome to the wall. Small bluish-green flames danced on each joint of the chains. As if saying they were watching her. With a hard tug, Kagome tried to get herself in a better position. An image of silver hair and red cloth flashed in Kagame's mind.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome's cries were responded with the mere echoes of her distress._'Who's Inuyasha?'_ Kagome's heart started to pound faster in panick. She struggled, trying to find a little hope she could escape somehow.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty little miko aren't you?" A sarcastic voice echoed the empty room. Heavy foot-falls clapped the ground. Kagome squinted her eyes. The room provided no source of light whatsoever. Save for the flames on the chains (but they only lit up her face), and the floating flicker of a torch.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Inuyasha!" Kagome's screams came back in echoes again. Though she didn't know who Inuyasha was, Kagome thought it would help if she called the name.

"You really think calling for help is going to do you any good?" The voice started to come closer. The sound of metal screeching stung Kagome's ears. Kagome tried her best not to scream. But the foot steps sounded like they belonged to an oni. So did the voice. Kagome couldn't keep in her screams.

"Harold! Don't scare the girl you idiot!" A loud smack echoed in the room. 'So there's two of them,' Kagome thought, trying her best to shy away. The glimmer of the torch blaze into a mighty flame that brightened the whole room.

* * *

><p><strong>Azuki AN: Yay! I love plunnies. Please give us your opinions in reviews. They're always welcome :)**

**Mizuki A/N: This took awhile to write and edit, and as Azu-Chan said, reviews are very much welcome. To let everyone know, this is Yus/Kag. No more information, you'll have to read to find out ;)**

**Buh-Bye!**


	2. The Ferrywoman

_:-:-:-:_

The light showed the room to its true form. And honestly, it wasn't pretty. The walls of granite and spotted with mildew and mold. The floor was damp. Kagome turned her attention to the voices. A girl with bright blue hair was chastising a orange oni. What tickled Kagome the most about the two was the girl was floating above ground on an oar paddle.

"How many times do I have to tell you, scaring new souls is _not_ funny. Go to Koenma-Sama, he'll have a punishment for you." The girl smacked Harold with her paddle again, this time it seemed harder. Harold quickly darted off, his chunky red arms cradling his head. An awkward silence enveloped the room till the girl cleared her throat. She reached inside her pink yukata and pulled out what seemed to be a pamphlet.

"Okay, I'm supposed to go through this with all new souls, so bear with me." The girl turned a page.

"Whatd'ya mean; new soul?" The girl merely giggled and continued, with whatever she was doing.

"Do you remember where you lived?" Silence answered the girl.

"Um, do you have any memories of what happened before you were in this cell?" Kagome shook her head. The girl seemed to panick.

"Home? Birth? Family members? Do you even remeber your name?" Kagome shook her head once again. The girl sighed and floated closer to Kagome. The girl studied Kagome's every feature carefully. A flash of rememberance flickered the girl's features. She grabbed another book from within her yukata. The girl flipped through the pages, fingering pages and muttering under her breath.

"Okay, your name is Kagome," The girl said. A frown creased the girl's face. "But, it doesn't give any other information. Hello Kagome, I am Botan." 'Peony?' Kagome cocked her head to side. 'That'd explain her eye color.' Botan slipped a hand into her sleeve and pulled out a shiny black key. Botan jammed the key into the locks of Kagome's chains. The chains unlocked with a snap and dissapeared with a puff of smoke.

Ugly red lines painted around Kagome's wrists. Botan seemed to notice and gave Kagome a sympathetic look. A sun smile replaced her sympathetic look.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up," Botan said. She eyed Kagome's skimpy kimono, with pink scrutinizing eyes. "And get you a new kimono. There are plenty of perverts around here." Kagome gave a wry smile and grabbed Botan's extended hand.

With an hour, a new kimono, and bandaged wrists, Kagome and Botan were walking there way through cuticle area. _'Reminds me of __The Offiice, except that Michael i__sn't there.'_ Kagome mused walking close behind Botan (who was humming a merry tune). There was oni everywhere. A lot of them looked like Harold except, in a variety of pastel. Since Kagome was in Lala Land, she bumped into Botan's back.

"We're here!" Botan grinned pleasurably and made Kagome grin too. In front of the two girls, a door towered over them.

_:-:-:-:_

**Azuki: Wow-ee- kazowee! A lot of followers in one day! You guys are awesome sauce! Review if you liked it, opinions and questions are welcome (in a form of a review of course). The next chapter will be dramatic. So 2-6 reviews for next update :P**

**Mizuki: This story will gradually get better for you people who think it needs more writing in chapters. Tell us in PM or review :)**

**Buh-Bye!**


	3. Explanations and Confusions

Koenma jumped when he heard his door open, he was on edge because according to one of the oni, the avatar of the Shikon no Tama was in the Makai. Koenma tapped his fingers, he assumed Botan was probably babbling the heck out of the avatar.

"... And thats what a miko is." Koenma heard Botan say. Said ferrygirl walked in with a black-haired girl. Koenma tried to get a better look, but the girl's long hair blocked his view.

"Koenma-Sama! I brought the Shikon's avatar to you!" Botan's expression changed. "But…. she doesn't have any memory…. She couldn't even remember her own name." Koenma's raised brow asked Botan to explain.

During Botan's explanation Kagome was in a haze of questions. '_What…. is a Shikon no Tama? Why is Botan-San talking to a baby?' _

"... isn't that right Kagome?" Kagome snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry what?" Kagome said meekly. Botan smiled and pat Kagome on the back.

"Didn't you scream the name Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who Inuyasha is?" Botan sounded hopeful. Kagome bit her lip.

"No…. But, the name came to me…. Like if I said the name, it would come and save me." Kagome felt a great sadness wash over her. Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry for your loss of memories Shikon-Sama. Botan, take her to an inn. She'll need rest." Botan nodded and pulled Kagome out of the room.

:-:-:-:-:

"One room please," Botan said sweetly. A buxom blonde looked up from her magazine, she sighed and gave Botan a skeleton head key.

"There ya go," she said reading her magazine once more. Botan frowned and plopped the key into Kagome's palms. When they found Kagome's room, Botan stood outside the shoji screen door.

"There you go Kagome-Sama. I'll check in with you tomorrow." With that last statement Botan was gone. Kagome stood, alone, in the nice room. Kagome leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. _'__Why is_ _everything so confusing?'_

_:-:-:-:_

**Azuki: 24 followers! A-ma-zing. You guys must really like this story. This chapter is probably not the best one ever but it's here :P**

**Mizuki: Azu-Chan sucks. She made me do ALL the editing. Since she didn't say this, I will, reviews are welcome. We want at least 11 reviews by Tuesday or no chapter. **

**Azuki: We mean it.**

**Buh-Bye!**


End file.
